Love is Blind
by csm123
Summary: Bella Swan is set up on a blind date by her best friend Alice. Turns out the guy she meets means it's not so blind after all. Maybe some lemons in later chapters. AU/AH. B/E Usual couples
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Twilight or its characters, I just like playing around with them.

God this was embarrassing!

I, Isabella Marie Swan, had been officially stood up. I hate blind dates. Well I had never actually been on one before but I hated the idea of them. And while I wasn't exactly up on the official criteria required with blind dates, I do think that both parties really should show up as a first step. Well I'd held up my end of the deal, but my 'date' obviously hadn't got the memo. I don't know why I let Alice talk me into this, I would kill her the next time I saw her!

Alice Whitlock was the closest friend I had here in Los Angeles since moving here a year ago. I moved away from my home town of Forks after a rather unpleasant breakup with, my boyfriend at the time, Jacob. It may have seemed like a rather drastic move but I really just wanted to get away from Forks and all its reminders of Jacob. And ever since I was a little girl Los Angeles had always been a fascination of mine, don't ask me why, it had just had some sort of pull for me. So what better place to make a fresh start I had thought. I had been lucky and managed to get myself a job as a junior copy editor at a popular woman's magazine, a job I could honestly say I loved. The people I worked with were lovely and very friendly but I had remained in my shell, only very rarely taking them up on their after work drinks offers preferring to instead go home and curl up with a book or DVD. Until Alice that is.

Alice was a fashion consultant we hired to help on some of our fashion shoots. She was tiny and gorgeous with short dark spiky hair and she was a ball of energy. I had to work with her on some layout issues we had for one particular shoot one day and we instantly clicked. God knows why, we were totally different in all aspects of the word but we just got along right from the start. Alice took me under her wing, she seemed to know that I tried to keep to myself and she slowly got me to open up to her and we started to go for coffee every now and then. And then we started going for lunch. And then she managed to get me to go on full day shopping trips with her. And then we would go out for a few drinks on the weekend and go to nightclubs. She slowly got me out of my comfort zone with every new activity and I loved her for it.

Alice met her husband Jasper when he moved into the house next door to her; she walked straight up to him and said "I'm going to marry you one day". They were six years old but sure enough Alice, even then, knew she had met her soulmate and 15 years later they had married. She always seemed to be one step ahead of everything, she always just knew what was going to happen next, or how people would react to certain situations. I think that was why we got along so well, she had never put me in a situation where I would be too uncomfortable, she seemed to know what I needed and when I needed it.

So that's why I had agreed to go on this stupid blind date, and how I came to be sitting completely alone at the bar of one of our favourite hangouts. Alice had told me nothing about this guy except that he could be perfect for me and was a complete gentleman. She had also assured me that her and Jasper would be there in the background to swoop in and save me if I needed it, although she was very certain I wouldn't. Yet half an hour after the agreed meeting time and two vodka lemon and limes later, neither my mystery man nor Alice were anywhere to be seen. The place was starting to fill up and I felt as though I was sticking out like a sore thumb as groups full of people and couples started coming in.

I pulled out my cellphone and rang Alice. Great. Straight to voicemail. "Alice Whitlock you better have a fucking good excuse for not being here. I'm sitting here by myself feeling like a complete idiot for even listening to you about this stupid blind date. He hasn't shown up and now you are both half an hour late. I'll give it five more minutes and if you aren't here by then I'm leaving. So either call me back right now or get your scrawny little ass down here so I can kick it!" I hissed through gritted teeth down the phone.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but overhear you just now, are you alright?" I heard a velvety voice coming from my left. I turned my head to see who was talking to me.

Holy fucking shit, it was Edward Cullen only the hottest actor known to mankind. Oh my god, he was even more attractive in person if that was even possible. Tall, with the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen, just-been-fucked tousled hair, and those lips, oh god those lips. Basically he was just so pretty I nearly wanted to cry.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh crap I'd just been flat out ogling him with my mouth hanging open, I could feel myself blushing redder and redder. Oh please god, don't let me have dribbled, that would just be too much.

"Uh yeah... um... yeah good... I mean I'm ok yeah," I stuttered out. "I.. um.. well haha...erm, I've been stood up by someone I've never met and have been sitting here for half an hour all by myself. But that's ok coz I've had two drinks... and you know... time to contemplate I guess...um... so I've had something to do I suppose so it's not all bad. Oh and I've rung my so-called best friend to abuse her for setting me up on this stupid blind date that I didn't even want to do in the first place, but I only got her voicemail... uh... but, ah, I left her a very strong worded message and so the upside of this whole fiasco is that she probably wont do it again...." I trailed off.

What the fuck Bella, shut the fuck up you rambling fool!

He stood watching me with an amused expression on his face. Great I was the entertainment for this evening.

"I see. I must admit I've never been a fan of blind dates either although my sister keeps trying to set me up on them, so I can sympathise. Apparently I'm not able to find a suitable person to date on my own" he said with a roll of his eyes and a wry smile that nearly made my panties drop. "I'm sure if the guy had come and seen you for himself he'd be kicking himself for standing you up now. Tell you what, would you like to come back to my table and sit with my friends and I while you wait for this guy? He may have just been held up and could still show up when you least expect. I would hate to leave you alone again in case you ring another friend and abuse them as well... I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen."

Oh my God. Edward Cullen was asking me to sit with him. Me, Bella Swan! Not only that but he actually introduced himself to me! As if I wouldn't know who he was, he was plastered over half the city in movie posters and on magazine covers. In fact I was hanging out for the day our magazine might be able to get to do an interview with him. Not just because he was incredibly good-looking although that was a pretty good drawcard on its own but I had heard that he was one of the nicest people in show business to deal with. He had a reputation for being one of the sweetest, most down to earth people you could meet and there was no way I could dispute the fact now, he was trying to help me out just because he heard how upset I was on the phone. Normally I hated the whole knight in shining armour, but it just seemed to suit Edward to a T. I must have sat in stunned disbelief for a while because he started looking a little uncomfortable. He was probably trying to eye up the exits and form some sort of escape plan from the crazy lady in front of him.

"We're only sitting just over there, still in view of the bar staff if you're worried about going off with a stranger somewhere. You don't have to if you don't want to, its just you seemed upset about being here alone and I thought you might like some company," he said in a rush.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just off in my own head for a minute there," I blurted out, embarrassed, I bet blathering Bella was a far cry from the gorgeous starlets he mingled with on a daily basis. "That's really kind of you, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your night."

"You wouldn't be intruding at all, I invited you didn't I? Besides my friends tend to work on a 'the more the merrier' policy anyway. So come and join us...?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Bella, I'm Bella. Ok I'll join you, thank you."

"Great, come and meet my friends Bella."

I followed him over to his table of friends. Oh crap, if I'd taken a proper look at the people sitting around the table before I had agreed I would have run for the hills. They all could have passed for supermodels, they were gorgeous. I most certainly was going to be the odd one out at this little table of fun.

There was a big burly guy with the most gorgeous dark curly hair and the sweetest dimples. His arm was casually draped across the shoulders of the stunning blond girl next to him. She had legs that went on forever, and a body to die for and while it hardly seemed fair her face was perfect too. She was hands down the most beautiful woman I had ever met. To her other side was a very pretty strawberry blond woman, she didn't have quite the same striking features as the other one but there was no denying that she was gorgeous aswell.

Edward began introducing me. "Guys this is Bella, she's going to join us for a drink or two until her friend shows up. Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie," indicating towards the world's most beautiful couple. "Emmett is one of my best friends and personal trainer, and Rose is his fiancé and the only one who has any hope of keeping him in line."

"Hey! I resent that remark, I'm a perfect gentleman thank you very much. Although I can't say I don't love it when 'Punisher Rose' comes out to play." Emmett piped up before giving her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Shut up Em, you'll scare the poor girl off. Hi Bella, its nice to meet you" she said giving me a warm smile. I have to admit I was a little shocked she was so welcoming, I would have thought someone with her looks would be a complete bitch. Completely unfair of me, but I'd come across my fair share of girls who thought they were shit hot and had no concept of treating anyone they deemed beneath them with any amount of human decency whatsoever.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" I replied giving her a shy smile in return. Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad after all, it was certainly preferable to sitting on my own anyway.

"And I'm Tanya" said the strawberry blond icily. Ah, so this was the 'look at me I'm shit hot' bitch of the group. There's always one.

"Tanya is my personal assistant and all around lifesaver, and I have no idea what I would do without her." Edward said, diffusing some of the tension while Tanya stopped glaring at me to give Edward one of the biggest 'do me please' looks I have ever seen. She looked slightly mollified by the comment he had made though, and so after giving me another displeased once-over she went back to her drink.

Aha so the personal assistant seemed to be lusting after her boss. I could see where the girl was coming from though. If I got to spend all day with a man as good looking as Edward then I'd have a hard time not wanting to throw myself at him either. And the down to earth rumours were proving to be true as well.

As Edward took a seat he gestured for me to do the same and I ended up sitting next to Tanya. Emmett immediately drew Edward into a conversation about what car Edward was looking at buying while Rose threw in a few suggestions every now and then. I had nothing to offer to that particular conversation so I just watched the interaction between the three of them letting my eyes linger over Edward's form for perhaps longer than strictly polite.

"So how long do you think your 'friend' will be Bella?" Tanya sneered at me before lowering her voice so no one else at the table could hear. "Don't think I don't know what you're playing at bitch. Edward's always been a sucker for a pretty face and a sob story, but I see right through you. Do you know how many girls throw themselves at him every day? What makes you think you'll be anything but a notch on his belt? If you even get that far, which I doubt."

I sat there in stunned silence for a moment. Jeez sitting on my own would definitely be preferable right now. By about a thousand.

"Tanya, I think you've got the wrong end of the stick. I'm not trying to sleep with Edward, I actually was waiting for someone who hadn't turned up and he was kind enough to invite me over to your table to wait so I wouldn't be on my own. I'm not trying to step on any toes here." I whispered back.

"Hah, yeah right. Like I haven't heard that one before, I've been working for Edward a long time and - "

"Tanya," Rosalie cut in. "Your makeup is smudged, there's mascara all over your cheek. You'd better go to the bathrooms and fix it."

Tanya shot me a withering glare and stormed off in the direction of the bathrooms. Rosalie moved into the chair Tanya had just vacated and leaned over to me.

"Don't worry about the bitch. She's been trying to get into Edwards pants since day one. She's trying to stake a claim on something that's not hers to stake a claim on."

"Does Edward know she's like that?" I inquired. It seemed odd to me to have someone working for you that was so obviously interested in you.

"To some degree he knows she is interested, god knows we've all told him enough, but she is a very efficient PA and is also a family friend so it makes it a little awkward. Plus she is never overtly flirty to him, she only acts the way she did when she sees a threat. But honestly she is pretty harmless, just don't let her get away with any of her crap, I know she has a sharp mouth on her."

"But I'm hardly a threat to her, and in any case I'm not trying to worm in on her territory! I've only just met Edward and he was only being nice by inviting me over here." I protested.

"Bella, she sees a pretty girl like you being led over to our table by Edward himself, which never happens by the way, of course she is going to see you that way. Like I said you just have to ignore her, everyone else at this table is much better company anyway." she said quietly with a wink and a head nod at Edward who was watching us with a small smile.

He opened his mouth as if to say something just as Tanya came flouncing back to the table.

"Must have been a shadow you saw Rose, there was nothing there" she said as she sat down in a seat across from us with a steely glare in our direction. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Rose and Tanya stared each other down.

"So, anyone up for a another drink?" Emmett asked the table as he stood to go to the bar.

"I'll have one," a voice piped up from behind Emmett. Huh that voice sounds familiar, I thought to myself. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Holy shit it is. Alice poked her head around Emmett's burly frame and slipped into the seat next to Edward giving him a peck on the cheek, while he shot me a nervous smile.

What the fuck?

"Hi Bella. Sorry I'm late, I got stuck working and only got your message when I was leaving the office. But I guess you didn't need me here after all, it looks like you managed to find my brother all on your own." she said with a smirk.

________________________

AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be gentle! Lol :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the support so far. Big thanks to all those who added it to their alerts/favourites so far. And a bigger thanks to those who have reviewed. It's all spurred me on to get this chapter out a bit quicker than planned. There's something to be said for positive reinforcement!**

**So Chapter 2… hope you enjoy.**

**- - -**

What the hell was going on?

Alice was Edward's sister? Had she planned this? Was Edward supposed to be my blind date? Why would she not tell me if she was going to set me up with Edward freaking Cullen? And he was her _brother_?! How did I not know this? I know she had mentioned her brother Edward when she talked about growing up, but as I had only ever known her as Alice Whitlock from her marriage to Jasper, I had never put two and two together. Certainly the fact that her brother was a world famous movie star had never come up in conversation. I'm sure I would have remembered that. My thoughts were swirling around in my head so fast I could barely catch hold of one to even begin to process it.

I must have sat there gaping at Alice for a bit too long because she began to look concerned and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom Bella, come with me?" she took my hand and dragged me along behind her.

When we got there I immediately spun her around to face me.

"What the fuck Alice? Edward Cullen is your brother? Why would you not tell me something like that? We've been friends a while now, why would you not tell me that Edward Cullen, one of the most well-known people on the planet, was your brother?!"

"There have been a lot of people in the past who have only wanted to know me for precisely that reason Bella. I find it a lot easier to not mention it any more. It helps me find out who likes me for me and not just for the chance they might get close to my brother." Alice said quietly.

"Oh, Alice. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off at you. Its just, it came as a bit of a shock you know, this whole night has seemed rather surreal so far." I quickly apologised. She looked so crestfallen I immediately felt bad for yelling at her.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry for springing it on you like this. It's just I have gotten so used to protecting myself and not telling people over the years that it has become second nature to me. And then when I decided that you and Edward might be a good match, I thought it best not to tell you. I knew you would go all Bella on me and never agree to meet him, this blind date was the only way I could think to get you two together without you freaking out on me first."

"So you're the sister that keeps trying to set him up on blind dates then?" I asked more curious than angry now, this was a pretty odd situation but now I knew it was just Alice being Alice and there was no maliciousness behind her actions.

"He told you about that?" she frowned. "I guess you really did make an impact on my brother. See I knew it! You both grumbled at me for days about this blind date and now look at you! This could be the start of something great!" She nearly squealed the last part, practically bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"Whoa Alice, slow down honey. What do you mean made an impact on him? I've barely spoken to him except for when he invited me over to his table and that was only a few sentences, of which I barely managed to string a coherent one together as it was. Hardly the material required to create an impact. Well a good one at least."

"Bella there's something I have to confess."

Oh god there was more? While I was waiting for Alice to tell me she was actually late tonight because she had been robbing a bank or was also related to the queen, the bathroom door swung open and Rosalie walked in.

"Don't mind me girls, I just had to get away from Tanya yammering away about some new diet she's trying. God that girl is full of crap sometimes."

Alice rolled her eyes "Tell me about it, she can be a real pain in my ass. You might as well join our conversation, I was just about to tell Bella about Edward and his complete reluctance towards dating."

"Oh this will be good, I just about had a heart attack when I saw him bring Bella over to our table earlier! I've known him for five years now and I have never seen him do that before. Edward never pays any girls any attention, and god knows there are enough that would love him to. But he just smiles, poses for a photo, signs an autograph and then politely excuses himself."

"Never?" I asked Rose. "But he could have practically anyone he wants."

"That's the thing though Bella" Alice piped up. "He doesn't seem to want anyone. You know how I told you there are plenty of people that were only interested in me for Edward? Well he has also had a few bad experiences with people due to his fame. When he first started out he was young and there were girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre which, being young and desirable, he took full advantage of. He didn't realise that a lot of them were trying to get a name for themselves through him. There were a few tabloids and trashy magazines that paid these girls some money and promised them a lot of exposure if they were to dish the dirt on Edward. Of course the more sordid a story, the more likely it is to sell and so some of the articles were twisted in such a way it painted Edward in a very bad light. He was devastated, he nearly gave up on acting altogether, but the film he was working on at the time became a huge hit and he got offered the kinds of roles he had only dreamed of. So he kept the acting up but gave up on the lifestyle."

"That's horrible." Poor Edward, having all your dirty laundry out there for people to read at their leisure and then gossip over, I could only imagine how awful that would be.

"Exactly," Alice said. "He hasn't really dated anyone since then. And that's another reason I didn't tell you he was my brother, or that he was supposed to be your blind date tonight. He hasn't exactly got the best track record when it comes to blind dates."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I've set Edward up on a few blind dates over the years but he would always cancel right at the last second so I stopped doing it a couple of years ago. But lately I have been thinking that you and Edward would make a great match and so that's why I set up a blind date between you two. I knew it would turn out ok but as I said that's another reason I didn't tell you he was my brother and that he was who I was setting you up with tonight, just in case. On every other date I have set Edward up on he has the same routine, he will always show up to the meeting place with friends and work out who I have set him up with. He knows this because I always tell him what they are wearing, hence why I told you to wear that dress and those heels tonight." She said sheepishly.

"You look great by the way, I knew that outfit would look good on you. Anyway he'll work out who it is he is supposed to be meeting and invariably I will get a call from him saying 'I can't do it Alice, she's just not right'. What the hell does that mean anyway? 'Just not right'? I love my brother, but sometimes he can be such an ass. So then I have to show up and act as though there was an emergency and the guy can't make it and hope like hell they never bring it up again."

"What made you think that anything would change with me then? Why would I be any different for him?" I asked her.

"Because Bella I just know these things," said Alice with an exasperated sigh. "Now shh please, I haven't finished my story."

Rosalie gave a snort at that comment.

"She's a feisty little one isn't she?" she said to me with a grin.

"Yes I am, now if you both don't be quiet and let me finish my story you'll see just how feisty I can get! Anyway, as I was saying I knew tonight would be different. So when my phone rang earlier and I saw it was Edward calling I was seriously pissed off. But luckily for him he wasn't calling to say his stupid 'just not right' comment, it was because he was too nervous to approach you! He said, and I quote 'she's perfect'! And so after his dithering on the phone for ten minutes about how he could approach you without seeming stupid I told him that if he thought you were perfect then there's probably ten other guys in the place thinking the same thing so he better get some balls and go and talk to you before someone else did!" Alice finished up with a gleeful expression.

I just stood staring at her with an open mouth. That seemed to be my go-to expression for the evening.

"Alice you know I adore you and I say this with complete love and affection but what kind of fuckery is this? You're telling me that Edward took one look at me and decided I was 'perfect' and then was too nervous to come up and talk to me? Edward Cullen, famous movie star is too nervous to talk to me, plain old Bella Swan? I'm sorry but that's just a bit too far-fetched for me. I love you for trying to make me feel good about this whole situation, but you're really taking it to the extreme."

"Bella, you're being very difficult this evening. He did in fact say you were perfect, you know I'm not the type of person to make shit like that up. I understand how you of all people would be daunted by the word, but that's just Edward for you, when he is in a situation he is unsure of, he tends to get over excitable with his vocabulary. He has had to learn to read people after his past experiences, and now he is able to tell a person's true nature very quickly and accurately, it's almost spooky sometimes how on to it he is. He would have looked at you and seen you for who you are, a beautiful, kind, selfless soul. Plus he knows that I don't hang out with losers so you had that going for you too." she finished with an impish grin.

I gave her a quick hug, she always knew just what to say.

"Righto girls, as fun as hanging out in this bathroom is do you think we could go back out to the table now before the guys think we have crawled out a window? I could do with another drink, how about you two?" Rose asked gently shepherding us out of the bathroom.

Alice quickly pulled me aside "I know a lot has been sprung on you tonight, but I would really love it if you would take some time to get to know Edward a bit better. I'm not saying there has to be fireworks but it can't hurt to get to know him can it?"

"Of course not Ali, it wouldn't exactly be changing my plans for the night anyway. I had planned on getting to know some strange man tonight, it might as well be your brother I suppose!"

She gave me a huge grin and we followed Rose back to our table. Our drinks had been refilled while we were away, mine was now in front of the empty chair next to Edward, and Jasper had joined the group while Tanya was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lil Miss Sunshine and Rainbows?" Rose asked as she took her seat.

"She met up with a couple of friends and they went to a club down the road." Emmett told her.

Well that was a relief; I could do without the death stares she seemed so fond of.

As I took my seat I gave Edward a shy smile, which he returned. God he was sexy.

"I'm guessing Alice filled you in on most of the details while you were gone?" he said quietly.

I nodded.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't explain myself earlier and let you go on thinking you had been stood up. I sort of chickened out when it came to introducing myself as the one you were waiting for." I blushed when I realised the significance those words could have if they were in another context. If he noticed he didn't show it as he continued, "I thought if you joined us I might get a chance to talk to you and tell you before Alice arrived. No such luck though."

"One thing I've noticed during my friendship with Alice is that she has an uncanny knack for showing up at just the wrong time. And you have no need to apologise. I mean I made it past the first inspection, which I hear is quite an accomplishment so something must have gone right." I gently teased.

I'm sure he actually blushed as he muttered, "Fuck she doesn't leave anything out does she?"

"Tact isn't exactly Alice's strong point no. That's one of the reasons I love her though, she's honest, brutally honest when it comes to clothing," I said rolling my eyes. "But that's exactly what I needed when I moved here, she took me under her wing and looked after me without treating me like a child so I had to stand on my own two feet. She's the best friend I could have asked for."

I saw Alice's lips turn into a smile while I was talking, I had to suppress a laugh, I knew the little sneak would be listening in!

"Although I don't know what she's thinking with that haircut, you know it does nothing for her." Her head shot up with that comment, and she narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me when she realised I was baiting her.

"Don't even think about dissing the hair Bella. Not when I'm the one at this table who knows some of your most embarrassing moments in LA so far," she teased in a singsong voice.

I shut up at that. I was regarded as a complete klutz to anyone who had known me for longer than a day. That made it easy to embarrass myself on a daily basis and Alice had plenty of ammunition. The first time Alice had managed to get me to go out dancing with her we had gone to this club that had a raised stage on the dance floor for people to get up on and dance in full view of the rest of the club. She had managed to ply me with enough alcohol that this seemed like a wonderful idea. I jumped on up there shaking my ass for all I was worth, when I tripped over my own foot. I managed not to break any bones but my dignity took quite a hit. I landed face down, dress around my head flashing my panties to the entire club patronage. Unfortunately I didn't just take myself down, I grabbed at the girl next to me as I was falling and managed to rip her dress clean off its straps. It was a miracle Alice managed to get me to even leave my house again after that incident.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll save those stories for when we all know each other better." she winked at me.

"Well that's hardly fair," grumbled Emmett.

"Well babe, if it's embarrassing stories you want then I've got a few to share." smirked Rose as she launched into a few stories about Emmett, including one where he lost a dare and had to shave off his eyebrows. Apparently he was extremely upset at losing them so he decided to draw them back on. With a permanent marker. Rose described him as looking like a startled earwig in drag for a week until it finally came off.

Of course that then lead to everyone trying to outdo one another with the most outrageous dares they had participated in. During one story of a dare involving Jasper, a rooster cap, an Irish accent and a potato, Edward leaned over and placed his hand on my arm to get my attention.

It was like an electric shock when his skin touched mine. His fingers only lightly brushed my forearm but I swear I felt tingles down to my toes. He leant towards me and my eyes were drawn to his lips. If my body had this reaction from a light brush of his fingers imagine what those lips could do to me. My thoughts began heading down the road to Sexytown before I realised those lips I was fantasizing about were moving. Moving because Edward was talking. To me. And I was just sitting there staring at his mouth. Way to go Bella.

I zoned back in and heard him saying, "So I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I have an early morning photo shoot that I have to be there for. I hope you don't think I'm being rude by leaving?"

"Oh no that's ok," I said looking at my watch. "I didn't realise it had gotten so late, I might head home myself."

"Great, I'll walk you out?" he said smiling brilliantly. It should be illegal for someone to be that attractive, I nearly fell over from the sheer waves of lust I was feeling.

"That would be nice." I smiled back.

We left the others amidst a volley of cat calls and wolf whistles courtesy of Jasper and Emmett, and I think I may even have heard Rose throw the word prophylactic in there somewhere too, and walked outside.

"I had a good time tonight Bella, I think in large part due to you being there. I'm sorry we didn't really get a chance to talk properly. I was wondering if you would like to get together again sometime soon, just us, if that's ok with you?"

"That would be very ok Edward." I felt a little thrill go through me just from saying his name. He sure had made an impression on me.

I scribbled my number down on a piece of paper before getting into a cab to head home. He waved as it drove off and as soon as we had rounded the corner I let out a squeal of excitement nearly making the poor cab driver swerve into oncoming traffic. He shot me a glare in the rear-view mirror but I didn't care.

Edward Cullen wanted to see me again. Me! I settled back in the seat with a huge grin on my face replaying tonight's events in my head.

I love blind dates.

__________________

**AN: So there we have chapter 2.**

**Was a bit of an information bomb, but I promise all the good (lemony perhaps?!) stuff will be coming soon my lovelies. **

**Leave a review and let me know if you liked it, didn't, or think I completely dropped the ball on this one coz how else will I know if I need to pick it up or not?!**


End file.
